seto and jou's pokemon dougeon adventure
by axellover-burn-baby
Summary: jou and seto get stuck in the first myster dungeon


Jou's and Kiba's little pokemon adventure

I OWN NOTHING

The yugioh gang and the Kiba brothers won a trip to an island resort for a week. They stayed in a house that had two floors; Mia got to go as well. They were put in two man rooms but they didn't choose who they roomed with it went Yami and Yugi, Tristen and Mokuba, Tai and Mia, and Jou and Kiba. They all got there early unfortunately Jou sprained his ankle when he was running to catch up the gang. While Jou stayed at the house he made his friends goes out and enjoy them selves the only one left in the house is Seto. Joey is on the 360 getting ready to play halo 3.

"Alright time to start" Jou said  
"what are you doing" Seto asked  
"about to play halo 3"  
"can I join"  
"sure"

3 hours later

Jou and Seto decided to stop playing the game and talk to each other

"Hey Seto why do you fight with me so much do you hate me so much?"  
"…Its not that I hate you it's the opposite "  
"really…"  
"Yes I like you a lot I didn't want to tell you"  
"well I may like you back…"

The conversation turned really steamy after that. They took it to Kiba's room. The gang came back to find a very happy Bakura with a DS in his hand

"Bakura what did you do?" Yami demanded  
"oh I just put Kiba and wheeler in the first pokemon mystery dungeon, bye"  
then he disappeared as fast as he appeared

"Jou wake up"  
"huh, what happened oh wait oh no"  
"yup we are stuck in the first mystery dungeon"  
"looks like i'm a rilu" Jou commented

"Well i'm a murkrow"  
"hey lets look around"

After looking around they found wigilytuff's guild and they ended up talking to him about what they should do about getting back home

"Well it might help you if you become guild members and go out and explore" wigilytuff's  
"well we might find something that could helps us out" Seto

The days went bye until Jou and Seto got a mission to find a pokemon that could help them with healing a pokemon

"So were are we going?" Jou  
"a place called windy plains" Seto

They both set out and finally got to the deepest part of windy plains

"Ok hmmm I wonder were chansey could be?" Jou  
"oh are you looking for me" chansey  
"yes we heard you are a good healer and a friend of ours is really sick could you come and help us?" Jou  
"well I don't see why not just take me to the pokemon that's sick." Chansey

After chansey helped the pokemon she decided to stay and open a hospital. Seto is big for a murkrow he's big enough to give Jou a rid on his back. Now every one was getting word that something was going to happen but nobody knew what exactly

***While on Seto's back***

"Hey Seto there have been a lot of earthquakes we should go see Zatu about he might know"  
"ok lets go"

"Hey Zatu do you know what's going on?" Jou  
"yes I do it is happening deep within the ground and deep within the ocean. The two legendary pokemon Kyougre and Groudon are waking up and are close to fighting each other" Zatu  
"we have to hurry but how do we get there?" Seto  
"There is a passage that will take you to the exact place were they will meet each other. But before you go take these a dusk stone and a fighting stone these items will help you to evolve in battle when you need to now go" Zatu

Seto and Jou told every one what happened and then they headed for the passage. Once inside they made it to the deepest part and on one side was a huge lake and the other a pool if lava.

"Ok wait look Seto there are other teams her and they all look badly hurt" Jou  
"so you have come as well?" ?  
"who said that" Seto

Suddenly the ground shook and Kyougre and Groudon appeared

"Groudon you shall fall" Kyougre  
"you're the one that will burn to ashes" Groudon  
"Seto we have to stop them before they cause something bad to happen, aura sphere!" Jou  
"shadow ball"  
"you shall pay for that, earthquake" Groudon

Jou jumps on Seto's back

"your not getting away that easily, hydro pump" Kyougre  
"aura sphere" Jou  
"night shade" Seto  
"we wont get very far this way when are the items Zatu gave us are going to kick in?" Jou

suddenly both Jou and Seto evolved into a Lucario about the size of a human and a Honchcrow the size of a Flygon. On Seto's back they attack again.

"hydro cannon" Jou  
"night shade" Seto

down goes Groudon

"I cant move for a minute but make sure that i'm close to Kyougre when I can" Jou  
"got it, shadow ball" Seto  
"ha, take this hydro pump" Kyougre

Seto keep on dogging Kyogre's attack and sending shadow ball at him. But as soon as he was distracted enough Jou hit him in the head with a thunder punch. After calming them down both Groudon and Kyougre decided that they wouldn't fight with each other any more. As they agreed a bright light enveloped them both and they were transferred back into the real world and it had only been a day since they got trapped. After there adventure Seto finally asked Jou out on a date witch he accepted.

The End 


End file.
